


Screaming at the top of my lungs till my chest felt tight.

by 5Sauce_Clemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Drabble, I should've given them a happy ending ugh, M/M, Sad?, Uhm I'm still not good at tagging, its 1:41 am so, maybe? - Freeform, okay I'm done sorry, pining?, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Sauce_Clemmings/pseuds/5Sauce_Clemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a little thing that I wrote at like 12 am when I was listening to Wrapped Around Your Finger and I got feels because I literally die for Muke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming at the top of my lungs till my chest felt tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second public fic and I don't have a beta and everyone has room for improvement so. But yeah hopefully you enjoy and well if this makes you mad for any reason because they're not together and this isn't why the song was written, well it's just my imagination and I have the freedom to do with it what I want and if you don't like shipping the boys then why are you in this particular section of AO3? Anyway I hope you enjoy, and congratulations to the boys for their VMA. I'm so glad they won <3

It was sometime around midnight when Luke heard the little plinks against his window. At first, he ignored it he didn't want to be disturbed when he was so close to finally falling asleep, but the plinks persisted. Grudgingly, he dragged himself out of bed, mumbling and groaning as he was hit by a chill, the only article of clothing he had on being a pair of briefs. He couldn't have been slower getting to his window, and upon opening it he was hit in the face with a pebble. Mumbling out a curse and rubbing at the area just above his eye he looked down to find a certain Michael Clifford, who at first looked horrified that he'd got Luke in the face with a pebble, but now he was practically rolling around on the ground, laughing his ass off. Luke narrowed his eyes staring down at his band mate. "Michael! What the fuck! It's midnight, why are you throwing rocks at my window, and more importantly why are you hitting me in the face with them?!" Michael just continued to laugh though and Luke contemplated just shutting his window and going back to bed leaving the guy he loved to freeze out there, but wait- guy he loved? He also couldn't simply leave him out there. Rolling his eyes he picked up a pebble and threw it back down at the colorful haired boy. "Hey! What do you want." Once he recovered he finally got to his feet, telling Luke to get dressed and come with him to the beach, and really he couldn't resist Michael's wishes, so that's what he did. He pulled on a hoodie and his signature skinny jeans before slowly and carefully making his way out the window to the ground below, meeting his best friend in his backyard and he couldn't believe he was sneaking out for Michael Clifford. What was Luke thinking? 

Next thing he knew they were at Santa Cruz beach, sitting in the cool sand as they heard the waves crash against the sand. Their dreams were really starting to come true. They discussed all their hopes and dreams that night and somehow in the middle of it all... Turning his head, Luke came face to face with eyes so green he could barely breathe. He felt this gravitational pull towards Michael and soon he found himself leaning in, their foreheads pressed together, and Luke was breathing so quickly and heavily, his heart hammering crazily inside his chest that he was sure Michael could hear it. 

The boy with the crazy hair was stunned, he couldn't move, couldn't react because he had a face full of blinding blue eyes the most lovely blue eyes he'd ever seen, and he wasn't an idiot, he knew the blonde was trying to kiss him, trying to drop a hint, and this was a fragile moment. Michael was so scared though, what if he screwed things up, then what would he do? This was the boy he loved, the boy he'd teased mercilessly during grade 9 and here they were inches away from kissing and Michael couldn't do it. He felt he didn't deserve someone like Luke... Yet that didn't stop him from leaning in and connecting their lips, shivering as a chill passed through his spine first at the feeling of their connected lips, then from the cool of Luke's lip ring against his pink, plump lips and he couldn't help the sigh that Luke caught with his lips as he bit delicately at the blonde's lower lip, because this was finally happening after so long. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, the hormones and emotions taking hold of him and soon enough he was pushing Luke into the sand tenderly as they continued to kiss, smiling against his lips and muttering about how he loved Luke so much- he had Luke wrapped around his finger, waiting on his every move and he wold do whatever Michael wanted if that made him happy, and the blonde had hope that maybe- finally, Michael would make him his. 

Once Luke felt his back hit the sand, and Michael continued to kiss him, his heart was soaring and fluttering and it was like he had heart eyes, never in a million years did he think this would actually happen and he was so, so happy it was because Michael truly did have Luke wrapped around his finger, even though he didn't know it, and Luke knew he could be the one to make him happy. He couldn't think, or even see clearly when Michael trailed his lips down to Luke's neck, sucking a large, dark bruise in to the tanned skin and the older lad smirked at the thought because now, anyone who saw Luke would know that he /belonged/ to someone. Belonged to Michael, no one would know that but them, but it was still satisfactory to know. 

Michael was so tentative, so careful and sweet with Luke, taking his time to make sure that this was what Luke truly wanted, and the blonde really did, more than anything. He took his time opening him up, took his time burying himself into the boy below him, muttering sweet nothings into his ears and wiping away his tears because it was his first time, and Michael didn't want to see his little penguin crying. They didn't just have sex that night, they made love, and it made Michael feel more alive, more happy and complete than he had in awhile and when it was over and Luke lay cuddles into his side Michael was disgusted in himself. He'd taken away Luke's innocence. He'd teased him for ages and then just did this, and Michael was still working through his feelings, he didn't know if he truly loved the blonde, and by the look on Luke's face he knew the blonde loved Michael more than he did himself, and to Michael that was dangerous- so, so dangerous. Tentatively, he lifted Luke up into his arms, but that had only startled the boy awake and blue eyes suddenly blinked open at him, and now he was going to have to explain and Michael knew he wouldn't be getting out of this one easily. 

Luke woke wrapped up in a warm embrace, he was sore sure but he didn't regret anything. Finally Michael admitted to loving him, they'd made love, his heart felt free. Except he was slightly confused why was he trying to carry him away without waking him, why did he look so guilty? Soon he found the answer why, and Luke felt his heart crumbling to pieces. Michael said that even though he'd said he loved Luke and they just ma- well it seemed more like had sex, Michael didn't love Luke, not like that because he wasn't sure where he stood with himself, he thought he'd liked girls his whole life then Luke came and he was confused, plus a relationship would interfere with their plans and dreams and it killed Michael to have to say it, because deep down he really did love the blonde- but he wasn't suffering nearly as much as Luke. He held his dignity as much as possible, sniffling here and there as Michael drove him home after insisting he wasn't going to let Luke walk back this time of night and it was torture for him. When he finally got home and gave a half-hearted goodbye to Michael, he climbed back into his room and threw himself onto his bed, curling into a ball. He truly felt terrible and how was he supposed to hold himself together? He gave Michael his everything. He had a taste of what it was like. For one night he'd had a taste of Michael Clifford. For one night he thought he'd had the older boy in the palm of his hand. For one night he was Luke's and then... He wasn't. That whole night was amazing to Luke, he was out of his mind but Michael just high and left him. He couldn't help himself, couldn't help the screams building in his chest. So scream he did, straight into his pillow at the top of his lungs until his chest felt tight and he couldn't scream anymore and then he was crying. "I'm never gonna be alright..." He mumbled before he curled in on himself, slowly falling asleep as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Michael felt like such a horrible human being at that moment. Because he'd had the boy of his dreams but was stupid and let him go. He knew Luke was hurting and just as he had predicted he had screwed it all up, he'd screwed up the best experience of his life, and he lost the person who meant the most to him, and he wasn't sure if he could ever get him back.

"You had me... Wrapped Around Your Finger..."


End file.
